I'm Romantic Too
by First Of The Year
Summary: Craig es romántico, incluso puede que sea más romántico que todo el pueblo junto. Y por eso es que va a llegar a su novio a la cita más rosa, más romántica y más vomitiva del mundo que alguna vez haya tenido. Pero cuando llega a la casa de su novio hay algunos inconvenientes. Creek. Regalo de cumpleaños para Gaby C.


**Aclaraciones: ¡Feliz Cumple Gaby! ¡Te prometí un fic and damn, aquí lo tienes! Espero que te guste, realmente no me convencio a mi, pero espero que por lo menos te haya sacado aunque sea una risa ;w; Aun recuerdo cuando el año pasado te estaba haciendo un fic para tu cumple, como pasa el tiempo Gaby ;n;**

**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.** **Los OC me pertenecen... bueno, no tanto... Uh... es complicado pero Gaby sí lo va a entender. (?)**

* * *

Él es romántico. LO ES. Puede que incluso sea el más romántico de todo el pueblo. Que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo sea, Craig es la clase de chico que se guarda esos "_te quiero_" o "_te amo_" para el momento adecuado, donde sabe que en esos momento, si dice las palabras tan importantes para los dos, puede convertirse en los momentos más hermosos de su vida, aquellos que se convierten en recuerdos valiosos y no se olvidan fácilmente con el tiempo.

Repito, él es romántico. Por ejemplo, le gusta algunas películas románticas (Craig no entiende que _My Bloody Valentine_ **no **cuenta como película romántica…) Y bueno, eso… él es romántico. No importa lo que el idiota de Clyde le haya dicho el hace días en la escuela mientras almorzaban, no tiene por qué dudar de sí mismo.

"_Sabes Craig… a veces me pregunto por qué Tweek está contigo... Es decir, mírate, eres igual de tierno y cariñoso que un tiburón blanco, y nuestro Tweek necesita mucho cariño y am- ¡AH! ¡Ngggh! ¡C-Craig, s-suéltame, me a-ahogas! ¡T-Tokeeen!_"

Craig agradece que su rubio no estuviera presente en esa conversación. Estúpido Clyde, ¿qué demonios sabe ese imbécil de amor? Para el llorón, una docena de tacos es como gritarle a la otra persona que la ama y que va a pasar el resto de su vida con aquella persona.

Además, el amor se demuestra dependiendo de la persona. Hay gente que demuestra el amor de una manera y otra gente lo demuestra de otra manera. En su pequeño pueblito hay muchas maneras de demostrar el amor, como por ejemplo, cuando Marsh le vomita a Broflovski, o como cuando Kenny le manosea el trasero a Pip -no jodan, eso no puede ser amor, por más que McCormick diga lo contrario-, o cuando Mole empieza a una pelea y se lanza a golpear al anticristo que tiene como pareja sin razón alguna.

El amor se demuestra de varias maneras, y la manera que él la demuestra hace feliz a Tweek, y eso es lo _único_ que importa. Es por eso que **NO** está yendo a la casa del rubio con un ramo de las flores favoritas de Tweek, gardenias blancas, y es por eso que **NO** está yendo a su casa para llevarlo, o arrastrarlo, a la cita más rosa, más romántica y más vomitiva del mundo que alguna vez haya tenido.

Clyde es un imbécil, y por eso **NO** está haciendo esto simplemente porque el castaño mencionó el tema y dicho tema no para de golpear su cabeza todo el día. No, todo lo hace porque es buen novio y si Tweek quiere azúcar en la relación él le va a dar caries de por vida.

Toca la puerta de la casa de su querido novio dos veces, mientras trata de no temblar por el frio que hace ese día. Capaz sería un lindo gesto si apenas cuando Tweek abra la puerta, él se abalance sobre él y lo bese hasta romperle los labios.

Sí, es el más romántico de todo el pueblo y nadie le da crédito. Jum.

Abren la puerta y casi se va a la mierda tratando de no caerse al tratar de abalanzarse como lo tenía planeado, porque el que la abre la puerta no es su novio, sino un niño más joven, al parecer de unos catorce años.

Un pequeño de cabello color cremita algo largo, piel pálida y perfecta y ojos verde aceituna. Viste una remera de manga larga blanca, que le queda un poco grande, mostrando el hombro izquierdo, unos jeans azul clarito y… descalzo. El pequeño lo miraba con una sonrisita felina, algo traviesa.

-¡Hola!- saluda alegre y corre a abrazarlo por la cintura, apenas y le llega a la altura del pecho.

Craig parpadea confuso y un casi invisible rubor cubre sus mejillas. Por el frio, nada más. No porque encuentra al niño tierno, obvio, Tweek viene primero en esa lista, pero no, no es por eso. Es por… por el frio. Exacto.

-Uh… ¿hola?- pregunta algo inseguro, sin quitarse al niño de encima, que al parecer tampoco quiere soltarse porque lo tiene fuertemente agarrado en sus delgados brazos.

Justo cuando el pequeño abre la boca para hablar Tweek baja a toda velocidad por la escalera y pega un gritito de los suyos cuando ve la escena.

-¡S-Simba! ¡Te he dicho _nghh_, que n-no abras la p-puerta tú s-solo!- regaña, y el pobrecito, asustado, suelta a Craig y se va a un costado del rubio más alto.

-L-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer…- susurra mirándolo directamente mientras pone ojitos vidriosos. Tweak suspira y le dice que no pasa nada, pero que la próxima vez no abra solo, que para eso está él.

-¿Acaso tuvimos un hijo y no me entere de nada?- murmura Craig para hacerse notar. No le gusta nada cuando su novio le presta atención a alguien que no sea él, por más tierno que el niño sea. El único que debe tener la total atención de Tweek es él y nadie más.

-¡E-Es mi primito!- se sonroja hasta las orejas. Que fea insinuación por parte del pelinegro, muy fea, encima con menores presentes.

-¡Me llamo Simba!- se presenta solito el niño con una sonrisita, y antes de que Craig pudiera hablar, mira el ramo de flores y lo vuelve a mirar atentamente -¿Y esas flores?- algo curioso, ¿no?

-Son para Tweek.- le entrega las flores blancas a su novio con una leve sonrisa. Tweek las agarra con las dos manos y se pone igual de rojo que un tomate sin poder evitarlo. Craig nunca le había regalado flores antes…

-¡Son hermosas! ¡Iré a ponerlas en agua Tweek!- sin previo aviso, Simba le saca las flores de la mano y corre a la cocina mientras Tweek está en un coma debido a la pequeña muestra de afecto, dejando a los dos adultos en la puerta principal.

-H-Hola.- dice Tweek como si lo ocurrido recién nunca pasó.

El pelinegro se acerca y sin previo aviso le da un lento y tierno beso en los labios, y el pobre rubio termina temblando por los fríos labios de su novio, pero le devuelve el gesto como puede.

-Hola.- saluda Craig de lo más divertido al ver su carita toda rosa. Tweek le hace señas para que entre a la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos

El pelinegro se deshace de su saco y está a punto de lanzarlo al sillón donde siempre lo deja cuando ve que hay alguien ocupándolo.

Un chico de alrededor veinte años, pelo castaño oscuro todo despeinado y ojos marrones de la misma tonalidad que su cabello. Tiene puesto un buzo del mismo color marrón que su cabello, con la capucha puesta. Tenía un collar de cuero negro que le hacía juego con los jeans del mismo color, rotos por todos lados y unas convers igual de negras y gastadas.

El joven deja de rebotar una pelota de tenis contra la pared, aun tirado en el sillón como si fuera una cama, para mirarlo.

-Hey, viejo.- saluda levantando la mano con pereza y vuelve a su juego como si fuera lo más divertido para hacer.

-C-Craig, él es _nggh_, Ben, el h-hermano mayor de Simba.- Tweek los presenta mientras va a colgar el abrigo de Craig en el perchero.

-Hey.- saluda el pelinegro y se pregunta cuantos primos más habrá escondido por la casa.

Simba vuelve corriendo de la cocina y le salta encima a su hermano mayor, y aunque el pequeño no es tan pesado, lo deja sin aire.

-D-Demonios Simba.- se queja el castaño recuperando el aire, pero lo coloca debajo de él para aplastarlo con su propio peso en venganza.

-¡N-No respiro! ¡Pesas mucho!- sus gritos se escuchan apagados por el cuerpo del mayor encima suyo, mientras estira sus manitas para tratar de sacárselo de encima. -¡Tengo algo importante que contarte Ben!- prueba con eso a ver si el mayor lo libera.

El mayor se levanta y ayuda al pequeño a sentarse, mientras le arregla los cabellos que quedaron desordenados.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Ese chico le regaló flores a Tweek!- comenta con una sonrisa llena de emoción mientras señala a Tucker acusadoramente.

Tweek, que estuvo observando la tierna escena de los hermanos en silencio, se ruboriza.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Ben con una sonrisa traviesa, mira a Craig en busca de alguna confirmación y el pelinegro simplemente se encoge de hombros, claramente diciendo "_Sí, lo hice ¿y qué?_".

-C-Craig es mi _ngh_ novio…- Tweak murmura bajito mirando el techo y se pregunta que es esa mancha con forma rara y desde hace cuánto está ahí.

-Oh, ¿tienes novio?- pregunta Simba totalmente curioso, corriendo a inspeccionar a Craig, mirando por todos lados y abrazándolo por segunda vez en el día -¡Es lindo, me gusta!- bueno, ahí está la bendición por parte del niño.

El pelinegro le acaricia la cabeza algo dudoso sin saber qué hacer, y el pequeño ronronea contento mientras entierra la cabeza en su pecho. Se nota que es cariñoso.

-Vamos Simba, te llevo al parque si quieres, se nota que Craig vino para pasar tiempo a solas con nuestro querido Tweek.- dijo tirándole levemente de su hermanito para que suelte al pelinegro.

-¿Podemos traer a Johnny?- pregunta totalmente ilusionado, soltando por fin a Craig para que respire. El niño tiene fuerza.

-**No**.- sentencia tanto Tweek como Ben con seriedad en sus voces.

-¿Por qué no?- hace pucherito.

-Porque _nghh_ es una mala influencia para ti.- el rubio frunce el ceño realmente molesto. No le gusta el tal "Johnny", es demasiado mayor para el pequeño, fuma y siempre anda metido en problemas.

-¡Pero es bueno conmigo!- se queja dando pequeños saltitos.

-No Simba, es mi última palabra.- su hermano gruñe autoritario de tan solo recordar al imbécil ese, arrastra al menor hasta la puerta. -Nos vemos Tweek, volvemos en unas horas. Adiós Craig, un gusto.- saluda de la misma manera que lo saludo minutos atrás.

Simba corre desde la puerta hasta donde se encuentra Craig, se para en puntitas de pies y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Cuida _bien_ a nuestro primo Craig.- murmura traviesamente con una sonrisita felina solo para que el pelinegro pueda escucharlo. -¡Nos vemos!- corre hasta donde está su hermano lo arrastra, mientras como puede, Ben cierra la puerta.

Craig mira la puerta por donde se fueron los hermanos y parpadea confundido, realmente empieza a dudar de la inocencia del pequeño, pero se encoge de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿vemos una peli romántica?- mira a su novio con intensidad, sonriendo levemente.

-¿C-Cual película?- inclina la cabeza con curiosidad. No sabía que su novio le gustasen las películas románticas, siempre veían películas con armas, autos que explotaban por los aires, violencia y muchas cosas parecidas.

-"_My bloody Valentine_". ¿La has visto?- le toma el brazo para guiarlo hasta el sofá, donde el rubio niega con la cabeza. Nunca la había visto, y menos había escuchado de ella, pero por el título suena romántica…

* * *

***Le tira confeti* ¡Feliz Cumple Gaby! -again-**

**¡Espero que hayas pasado hermoso el día, y este es mi -horrible- intento de regalo! :D**

**No te los esperabas a ellos, ¿no? ¿EH, EH? -huye antes de que Gaby la mate- **

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero que a los demás que me lean también les haya gustado el fic. **

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
